


A Smutty Fanfic

by RikuMorimachisGirl



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22895824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuMorimachisGirl/pseuds/RikuMorimachisGirl
Summary: Your senpai gives you a hands-on lesson on how to write a smutty fic.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 148





	A Smutty Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Obey Me and its characters, but this fanfic was wholly my idea. 
> 
> This was written for a Ikemen Discord Writers prompt on Tumblr.

_ This was the worst!  _

You skimmed through the half-filled Doodle Note on your DDD and sighed. The fic you were writing was due in two days, and you were nowhere near completing it. 

_ Maybe I should just quit _ , you thought to yourself with another long sigh.  _ After all, I've never written something like this before. _

"Oi! I can't focus on my game with all that sighing in the background!" 

You tore your gaze away from your phone and looked at the purple-haired demon, who was glaring at you from where he was seated at the bottom of his bed. In the past three months that you've been living as an exchange student in Devildom, you've grown fond of all your housemates at the House of Lamentation - especially Levi.

Tonight, you hung out in his room like always, tinkering with your DDD while watching him play. Only, your mind was elsewhere and he didn't seem to like it.

"Oops! Sorry, " you said, flustered. "I can leave the room -"

"That's not what I meant." With the game controller still in his hand, he plopped onto his bed just a bit short of where you were seated and looked at you curiously. "Are you bored? I asked you earlier if you wanted to play 'Tour of Duty', but you didn't want to."

"It's not that."

"Then what's the problem?" 

"It's nothing, " you dismissed, hiding your DDD away. "Anyway, shouldn't you be playing?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I think I'm more interested to find out what's gotten you in a bind, " he said before tossing the controller to one side. "So what's up?"

"I told you, it's no biggie, " you insisted. As you struggled to come up with an excuse, he caught your wrist and pried the DDD from your hand. "Hey!" 

"Oho! You're keeping secrets from me now? You don't get to do that,  _ normie _ . After all, I am your  _ senpai,  _ " he said with a suppressed laugh as he scanned through your notes with one hand while keeping you at bay with the other. 

"Give that back, Levi!"

"Let's see…  _ 'Go on, Davin. I won't stop you.', "  _ he started reading out loud, much to your horror. 

_ He was reading it - your sorry attempt at writing a fanfic!  _ "Stop it, " you cried out, as you dove to retrieve your DDD and what little dignity you had left.

"You're writing a fic about your Doctor Love bias! I'll read some more.  _ He kissed her non-stop as he laid her on the bed. After what seemed like forever, he stripped her off her clothes and climbed on top of her…"  _

You shut your eyes as he continued to read what you'd written, silently wishing that Diavolo would magically appear and zap you back to the human world. You were so wrapped up in your wishes, you failed to notice that the room had become dead silent and that Levi was handing you back your phone. 

"Don't laugh, " you nearly growled at him as you snatched your DDD back. 

"I couldn't if I wanted, " he replied. "That… that's a smutty fanfic you're writing. I didn't know you were into those…"

"Asmo made me do it! He made me join his Post-Valentine's Day event -"

"Lust Fest?" The dashing Otaku exclaimed as he looked at you wide-eyed. "Why the heck did you sign up… and more importantly, this type of writing is even worse than a noob's. I mean, you could do a better job of describing what's happening or how the characters are feeling. That right there looks like it'd been written by a virgin." 

His snide comment made you wince. Taking a deep breath, you square your shoulders and glanced at him. "I can't help that, " you said, trying your best not to blush. "I  _ am _ a virgin."

"Oh, " he said quietly as he stared at his feet to hide his embarrassment. "I didn't know. Sorry."

"That's fine. Maybe I can head over to Lucifer and ask him to help me with this."

He gripped your wrist once more, just as you were getting out of bed. "Why Lucifer?" 

You looked at him quizzically and tilted your head to one side. "Uh… because he looks like he's got a ton of experience -"

He yanked on your wrist so you'd fallen on his lap

Before you finished your sentence, his mouth had claimed yours, moving hungrily, claiming every inch of your being. Holding you close, he swallowed your gasp and thrust his tongue into your mouth to seek yours. His hands moved up and down your body, exploring every curve over your pajamas. 

"Don't go to Lucifer, " he said in between kisses. "Stay with me. I'll help you out. Is that okay?" 

You managed a small nod before he moved his attention from your lips to your neck. As he sucked on a sensitive spot, you let out a moan and immediately clamped your hand over your mouth. 

"Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you moan for me, " he whispered, before lapping at your neck while slowly unbuttoning your pajama top. "Tell me what I just did."

"You… you… marked me. I-It felt good…"

"Really? What about now?" He made short work of opening your top, and his hands were soon on your breasts, kneading and rolling your nipples between his fingers. "I wonder if your nipples taste as sweet as your mouth is." He blew on one of your pebbled nipples before taking one of them into his mouth, and you felt your panties get soaked. He sucked and laved his warm tongue over your pink nipples one at a time, while you buck against him wildly. "Does this feel good? Tell me!" His voice was raw with lust as he tore your top away and moved you so he had a full view of your naked top. 

You wanted to tell him how wonderful it felt, how your toes curled as he sucked on your breasts, and how you've discovered an invisible connection between your breasts and your pussy… but all you could utter was a moan. 

"You're beautiful, " he said, smiling before you tangled your fingers on his hair and pulled him back so he could lavish your breasts once more. As he flicked his tongue against your hard nipples, you bucked your hips against his hardened cock. The sensation made him groan and he bit your nipple and sucked on it hard. 

Slowly, he laid you on his bed and ran his hand down your body, over your soft plains and curves, and palmed your soaking pussy over your damp pajamas. You arched against his touch and sought more. 

"You're okay with this," he asked. 

"You're asking that now," you quipped. "Teach me, Senpai. I'm all yours."

Those three words were all it took to break his last barrier of restraint. "I want you. I've wanted you for so long, " he said roughly as he removed your bottoms and his clothes and tossed them on the floor. He planted kisses on your lips, your neck, the valley between your breasts, down your belly, before he stopped to look up at her. With a sly smile on his lips, he slowly turned his attention back to your pussy and removed your soaking panties with his teeth. 

It was slow torture, he was aware. As he caught a whiff of your arousal, he cursed himself for not being a total noob at these things. Sighing, he tore the offending garment off. 

You watched as he licked his lips and you tangled your fingers on the pillow, holding your breath, waiting for his next move. 

"Relax, normie. Trust me, you'll like it, " he said before he dipped his head between your legs and nuzzled his nose against your clit, taking in as much of your scent as he can before you felt warm wet tongue part your folds and lick your essence. 

"Don't stop… don't stop…"

He sucked and slurped every drop of your essence. "Levi, please… I want more!"

"Just a little while longer, " he said, sliding a finger inside you. You gasped and arched your back as he pumped in and out your pussy. "Does this feel good? I'll make you feel even better." He sealed his promise by sucking on your clit as his fingers thrust in and out of you faster. He knew you were close, he could feel your muscles start to contract, he curled his finger inside you and felt you shatter around him. You cried out his name and bucked thrashed beneath him, riding out your orgasm.

A few minutes later, you laid side by side, breathing heavily as your bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat.

"That… That was amazing, Levi."

"See? You really didn't need Lucifer for that right, " he said cockily, as he rested his head on your arm. "I can give you all the orgasm you'll ever need."

"But I didn't need Lucifer for this, " you pointed out, much to his surprise. "I was gonna ask him to proofread my work. You're the only one I want."

"Proofread?"

You nodded, and swept his bangs to one side. "Absolutely. But now I think I can do even better. I think I can write a smutty fanfic… All thanks to you."

The end. 

  
  
  



End file.
